They Were Friends Until They Weren't
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: Before and After Teach Me.
1. Chapter 1

They were friends until they weren't. They were friends until Derek broke him. He had to plant that idea in Mark's head. "Make sure Little Sloan doesn't enter Little Grey." Now all Mark could think about was Little Sloan entering Little Grey. Not the cleft palette baby. The cleft palette baby's eyes that were the exact same color of Lexie's. Not the old lady he was suturing, the old lady's sweater that was the same color of Lexie's lips. Not the blood that was pouring out of his patient. The blood that would rush to Lexie's cheeks when his hand would brush hers. He hadn't felt this way before. Not even with Addison. Mark Sloan actually had a _crush_ on an intern. He hated Interns. He hated _all _interns. Apparently, all interns _except _Lexie Grey. But she was forbidden fruit. He could not touch Little Grey.

"Doctor Sloan," said Lexie rushing into the on call room. He was shirtless. Oh god he looked good. His abs were so chiseled, they could cut ice. Lexie! Stop thinking about his abs.

"What Grey?!" snapped Mark.

"Incoming Trauma, five minutes out." Said Lexie

…

"Doctor Sloan, will you tie my gown" asked Lexie.

"Fine, Grey, come here." Said Mark. Oh she smelled so good. Like cranberries. She probably tasted like cranberries too. He began to tie her trauma gown, slowly letting his fingers glide across her smooth skin. All of a sudden, he saw her neck overcome with goose bumps. What had he done? Was whatever it was turning her on? No! No! Not little Grey! Stop thinking about it.

"Thank you Doctor Sloan" she said sweetly

"No problem Grey. You know, you smell really good." He said not realizing what he had said until all of the surgeons turned around, looking at him dumbstruck. He saw her turn red.

….

"Doctor Sloan, a word? Said Callie

"What is Torres?" asked Mark, distracted.

"You smell really good? Really?" said Torres

"What? It's true. She smells like cranberries. I love cranberries" said mark

"Snap out of it, Sloan."

"I can't."

"She is an Intern!" said Callie

…..

"Hi Doctor Sloan" said Lexie walking up to him at Joe's. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Pull up a stool Grey." Said Mark finishing his drink.

"So, I smell good?" she questioned.

"Yes, Grey. You smell good. Like cranberries."

"Well, no when I die, I can pride myself on knowing Mark Sloan thinks I smell good."

"You'd better" he joked

"Two tequila shots and some hot wings Joe" said Lexie.

"Really, Tequila and Hot wings?" smirked Mark.

"Really." Said Lexie "I'm hardcore."

"Ha!" chortled Mark "I bet I could eat more wings then you."

"Bring it on; I have the metabolism of a fifteen year old." Said Lexie before downing her shot. "Your turn she said to Mark, handing him the second.

"Fine" he said taking the shot and grabbing the wings from the bar. "Three… Two… One… EAT" he yelled, everyone looking at the Famous Mark Sloan, having an eating competition with Little Intern Lexie. Soon, all the wings were gone.

"So, how many did you eat, Little Grey?" he asked

"Um… I sort of forgot to count." She said innocently. He licked his finger and ran it over her upper lip.

"Hot sauce" he explained. She looked around to see everyone in the bar staring at them. Soon, something happened on the TV screen and everybody lost interest in them.

"So," she said, breaking the silence between them. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Shoot, Grey" he replied

"So I'm guessing you realized earlier when I tensed up while you were tying my gown" she said as he nodded. "Well, it was because you touched one of my spots. I really only have two." She went on "Right where you touched my neck," she gestured to him "and my ears. Anywhere near them too, behind them. So, I find whispering very sexy" she said sounding embarrassed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Grey" he asked.

"You know," she said "somebody's spot. When someone touches the there you lose control." She said.

Oh, so he made her lose control.

"You want to jump them right then and there." She said, talking like she would to a young child when explaining something very simple.

"So?" she said glaring at him

"What?" he asked

"What's yours?"She said simply

"I'm not telling you" he responded.

"Oh yes you are" she said. "Or I will find it myself." She said

"Oh will you?" he asked. "Fine. It's my knee." He lied not thinking he could obey Derek with her touching him all over. She placed her hand on his knee.

"You liar!" she said laughing. "You leave me no choice" she placed her hand on his thy. Still nothing. Moving it to his shoulder with still no reaction, she slowly touched his bicep and he slightly jumped.

"There it is!" she giggled

"Oh shut up" he said "Your hands are just really cold."

"Joe, are my hands cold?" she asked placing her hand on the bartender's.

"Not at all" said Joe.

"Good-bye _Doctor_ Sloan" she said putting emphasis on the doctor part and slid her hand down the muscle. Just like that, she was gone.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Joe.

"I really don't know." Said Mark

"So you aren't…" started Joe.

"No, Joe, you can report back to Derek that I'm not screwing Lexie Grey."

"How'd you know?" he asked

"He's Derek. I don't understand where he gets off doing this. I'm not married, she's not married, hell, and he and Meredith aren't married. I should be able to sleep with whoever I want. I'm all grown up, and I'm ready for a relationship. I should choose who I want a relationship with."

….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- SO, I know this Is really short (111 words). I just felt like it deserved its own chapter. **

**Forever Shipping Slexie,**

**-M**

"Mrs. Patterson, you made her speak, she said hi," said Lexie walking through his door. "I respect you. As a man, as a surgeon, as a teacher. So, Teach Me." She said putting her bag and coat on the ground. She took of her turtle neck, revealing a camisole.

"What are you doing, don't do this, stop" he said praying she wouldn't stop.

"Teach Me" she insisted pulling off her boots.

"We can't do this, you're Little Grey, I promised. And, I'm your teacher" he said firmly.

"So, teach me." She said simply, taking off her camisole and looking down. "Come on, am I really so bad?" she asked

"No," he said "I am" stepping forward, cupping her face, and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- So Lovelies,**_

_**Sorry, it's short again. But, I put it to Maroon 5's One More Night, and that line it ended on made it perfect. BTDUBS, I know that last part didn't happen, that Mark "went to Denver" but I liked it this way better.**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"It was a mistake, Little Grey, we need to forget it happened" he said. Lexie began to cry. "Hey, don't cry, not here."

_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**_

"Oh, so it's okay that I want to sob until dry out, I just can't do it here. Well, do you have any idea what it's like to have a photographic memory? For things like pictures I remember every one. But for experiences, like my first plane ride, I remember it until my next plane ride. The best memory is more prominent then all the others. So, I won't be able to _just forget_. Do you get that? Any sex I have, for the rest of my life, it won't matter, and it won't amount to last night. I won't be able to photographically remember it, I will be remembering last night. You. Us. That memory, it will be in my head, _FOREVER." _ She ran into the bathroom sobbing.

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**__**  
**__**You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**_

"What was that all about?" questioned Callie.

"It's none of your business, that's what that's _all about_!" yelled Mark. He was an ass to everyone that day, especially Derek.

_**You and I get so dysfunctional, we start keeping score.**__**  
**__**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**_

…

"What's up with you?" he asked

"WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL IN MY DAMN BUSINESS!" he yelled

"He's been like this all day." Said Callie.

"God, what is his problem?" asked Derek

….

Lexie, on the other hand cried all day. Pierce, one of the interns, had told her that she had some blood on her lab coat, and she started to cry. Of course, Doctor Yang decided to punish Lexie for crying, so the next day, Lexie was banished to plastics.

"Doctor Grey, did you forget to do my pre-op in 2756?" snapped Mark. Fine, if he was gonna torture, she could do the same.

"Oh, Doctor Sloan," she said placing her hand on his bicep, knowing it would get to him. She felt him jump a little. "I am so sorry, it won't happen again. _Ever."_ She said storming off.

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_

"Can I talk to you? Asked Derek.

"Mark? Mark? Doctor Sloan?!" yelled Derek.

"Huh?" questioned Mark, not taking his eyes off of her.

_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_

"I need to talk to you?" said Derek.

"What, you gonna give me another person who I can't sleep with? Well, why don't you just make me a damn list!" he screamed running into the nearest stairwell, kicking the door shut. "Oh" he said looking up to see her sitting on the stairs. She sniffled and wiped her tears away

"I'll leave." She stood up and turned away.

"No, Don't"

"But, 'Last Night was a mistake'" she said in a deep voice mimicking his.

"Come On, Lex, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said softly.

"Oh wow, Lex. That's the first time you've used my name. And yeah, that's exactly how you meant it." She said sharply. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Wait," He said

"Wait for what?" she laughed. "It's not like your gonna kiss me or anything, right?"

_**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**__**  
**__**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath**_

"Right" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

…..


End file.
